Deconstruction
by Valeria
Summary: While exploring a new planet, Archer becomes infected with a devestating virus, and Phlox and Mallory must find a cure quickly. But can Mallory keep her growing attraction for Archer in check long enough to save his life? Sequel to To Boldly Go.
1. Default Chapter

Captain Jonathan Archer walked briskly into the situation room. Waiting for him were his bridge crew. They looked excited. He noticed a significant absence.

"Where's Dr. Mallory?" he asked.

"On her way," Trip replied dryly. "She wanted to take one last look at her new warp equations before joining us."

"Ah." Actually, her absence wasn't truly regretted. Ever since Captain Jordan Mallory, Ph.D. had joined the crew as a mission specialist, the delicate balance of camaraderie amongst the bridge officers had been disrupted. She was smart, Archer reflected. Anyone with four Ph.D.s would be. It just that she was so obnoxiously right all the time…

"Well, what have you got?" Archer said.

Before the meeting could continue, the door opened to admit a short, slight, dark-haired woman. Her rapid, graceful gait brought her quickly to the others.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain," she said brightly. "I was just finishing my notes for this meeting."

"That's quite alright," Archer replied stiffly. "Shall we continue?"

"We have discovered a new Menshara class planet orbiting the star designated Beta Epsilon," T'Pol broke in. She activated a display screen. "It appears to be uninhabited by sentient beings, yet supports an extremely diverse animal population."

"Really?" Archer intently gazed at the display. "What else do we know?"

"Not much until we explore the surface," Mallory broke in. "However, the planet appears to be able to support human life. Of course, we've only made the most preliminary readings, so there may be some dangerous life forms down there. But I think it's definitely worth a look."

Archer looked at the others. T'Pol's face was, as usual, a mask. Trip, Reed, and Mayweather looked eager for the adventure. Hoshi, cautiously optimistic. Mallory, of course, was raring to go. A chance to practice her xenobiology, no doubt, Archer wryly thought.

"Well I suppose we could take a little time out for exploration. T'Pol, Reed, and Mallory, join me at the shuttle bay. Trip, you're in command while I'm gone."

"Ah, why do I always get stuck mindin' the store?"

"Be patient, Trip. If this turns out the way we hope, I'll need you down there later to make the engineering assessment."

"Look at it as a chance to go over those warp field equations I left you," Mallory said with a smile.

"It'll be the highlight of my day," Trip replied drily.

"Don't worry, I'll gather tons of data for you."

"Gee thanks." Trip's voice dripped sarcasm. You're all heart."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Archer broke in. "Let's go."

A few minutes later the shore party was in the shuttle pod descending to the planet below.

"When we get to the planet's surface, let's split into two teams," Archer said. "Reed, you and T'Pol will team up and head north of the landing site. Dr. Mallory and I will head south. We'll check in on the half hour, unless you come across something significant before that. We'll plan to rendezvous back at the landing site in five hours. Any questions?"

"Might I suggest issuing phase pistols, sir?" Reed asked.

"I'm surprised at you Mr. Reed. I would have thought you'd be suggesting rifles and a MACO team."

"I would have, sir. However, I felt that you would consider them unnecessary."

"Phase pistols are a good idea, Malcolm. Break 'em out after we land."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Silence descended on the shuttle pod. The two scientists made last minute checks on their equipment as Reed completed the landing protocol. The pod landed with a gentle bump.

"Excellent landing, Reed, my compliments."

"Thank you, sir."

Archer rose out of his seat and opened the pod door. Fresh, sweet smelling air flooded the cabin.

"Mmm, it's been awhile since I've smelled that," Mallory said.

They stepped out of the shuttle pod and stopped in surprise.

"It's the most beautiful view I've ever seen!" Mallory exclaimed. She consulted her scanner. "And no Xindi lurking in the shrubbery."

Lush green plant life, grass-like, flowed from the landing site. Small white flowers dotted the field. Ahead about thirty meters deep green bushes grew in profusion. These in turn gave way to tall, slender trees, but trees as are never seen on earth. The fronds of the trees were a delicate yellow, almost feathery, while the bark was bright, iridescent silver. In the distance, the sound of flowing water could be heard.

"The sun will be setting on this site in six hours, Captain," T'Pol said. "I recommend that we begin our survey."

"Of course," Archer replied. "Dr. Mallory, shall we go?"

"After you," Mallory replied.

The group broke off into pairs and headed in opposite directions. Mallory and Archer activated their scanners and began taking readings as they hiked south. Soon, they discovered the source of the running water sound as they came to the bank of a creek. Mallory laughed as they leaped stones to cross it.

"What's so funny?" Archer asked.

"Reminds me of when I was a kid," she replied. "My brother and I used to go hiking in the woods near our home. There was a small creek we had to jump, and even though I was too short, I'd always try to leap across. Of course I'd fall in. He used to think that was pretty funny." She stopped for a moment to read her scanner. "Eventually, I grew tall enough to jump the creek without getting wet. But somehow, it wasn't quite as much fun that way."

Archer grunted in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, somehow I always figured you for the type that never gave up until you succeeded. I guess I never thought you'd see the fun in getting your feet wet."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied. "You just haven't asked."

"So what else should I know about you?"

"Play your cards right and you just might find out. Meanwhile, I'm getting some interesting readings about ten meters ahead. Looks like some kind of animal."

"Let's go take a look."

Hunching down, they crept slowly up the slight embankment that rose from the creek bottom. Cautiously they looked over the edge.

"Hmm. Looks like our first game animal," Archer said.

The creature in question was short, perhaps about one meter in height. In comparison to its body, the legs were very long, accounting for about two-thirds of the creature's height. A small, triangular head flowed into a graceful neck, which in turn led to a sleek body. The entire creature was covered with bright blue, iridescent fur, which seemed to ripple as the creature moved.

"I wonder why everything is so brightly colored," Archer said.

"Good question. Doesn't seem to make for a very good disguise," Mallory replied.

Just then the creature started. It listened intently for a moment, then bounded away swiftly. Within seconds it was out of sight.

"Now that's fast!" Mallory exclaimed. "It must be going about 150 kph."

"Amazing. I bet that thing could outrun a cheetah."

"Yep, that'd just about ruin a cheetah's day, alright."

They slid back down the embankment. Suddenly, Archer gave a startled yelp.

"What is it?" Mallory asked, concerned.

"I don't know," he replied, examining the back of his right hand. "Something scratched me."

Mallory looked around. She noticed a short, dark red plant near where Archer had slid down the embankment. Closer examination disclosed small, needle sharp spines. Mallory took a scan of it.

"It doesn't appear to contain any toxins. Still, let me see your hand."

Archer gave her his hand and submitted to her scan. She then took a small tube of ointment from her first aid kit. She squeezed a small amount of cream onto the scratch and rubbed it in.

"I don't think it's too serious. However, a little antibiotic cream never hurt anybody." She smiled at him. "All better?" she asked?

He smiled down at her. "Doesn't even hurt. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. All part of the friendly service. Shall we head back?"

"It's probably time we did," he agreed.

They took a different route back to the shuttle pod, reaching it without further incident. T'Pol and Reed were waiting for them when they arrived.

"Report," Archer said as he and Mallory joined them.

"Brief exploration supports the conclusions of the preliminary scans, Captain," T'Pol said. "The planet seems to support a great diversity of flora and fauna. However, large mammals are not in evidence."

"Dr. Mallory and I saw an amazing deer-like creature. Only about a meter tall, but fast."

"Did you notice more unusual coloring, Sub-commander?" Mallory asked.

"Yes, that seems to be a common trait amongst the life on this world. Further studies might reveal the evolutionary advantage of such a color scheme."

"The sun will be setting soon, Captain," Reed said. "Perhaps we should be heading back to the ship."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Phlox was waiting for them as they disembarked from the shuttle pod. After taking a quick scan of each of them, he stopped Malloy and Archer.

"Ah, just as I feared," he said, examining the readings on his scanner. "You two have been exposed to a particularly unusual contaminant. I'm afraid you'll need to spend some time in decon."

"The captain was scratched by one of the native plants," Mallory replied. "My scan for contaminants was negative. No doubt you are reading the broad spectrum antibiotic I applied."

"Antibiotics don't read as contaminants, Doctor. You'll find the appropriate decon gel in the chamber. I'll see you two in an hour."

"Well, it seems we'll be cooped up together for awhile," Archer said. "T'Pol, you have the bridge."

"Of course, Captain."

Passing their equipment to T'Pol, Mallory and Archer headed toward to decon chamber. They paused in the small dressing area outside of the chamber to shed their outer garments. Stripped to their undergarments, they then proceeded into the chamber.

They each took a small canister from the shelf, which, upon opening, revealed a clear ointment. Without speaking, they began smearing the ointment on. Turning to ask Archer to do her back, Jordan had to supress a smile at the sight she encountered. Archer was twisting about, attempting to spread the decon gel on his own back. Clearing her throat, Jordan schooled her voice into a normal tone.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I did that for you?" she asked.

Archer looked at her uncomfortably. "I wouldn't want to trouble you," he replied stiffly.

"It's no trouble. Besides, you're giving me a backache just watching you. Turn around."

Still hesitant, he turned around. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Guess this puts us on a first name basis," Jordan quipped as she applied the ointment to Jonathan's well-muscled back.

"I would have thought you would have called me by my first name by now, given your rank and background."

"Didn't seem right, somehow. Gets a little confusing, though, doesn't it, with us having the same rank? I confess I've never really understood all the military stuff. That's why I've basically stuck to 'doctor'."

He considered, surprised. "I guess you're right. I hadn't really noticed before."

"I'm not completely tactless. Just a little bit tactless," she said impishly. "Do me, please?"

After smearing each other with cream, they settled onto the bench. The temperature of the room increased to 36 degrees centigrade, inducing a sense of lethargy in both of them. They sat in silence for some time, eyes closed.

"You know, if one has to go through decon, this isn't such a bad way to do it," Mallory commented. "Although I suppose you might prefer different company."

Archer opened his eyes. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I just sense that I'm not your favorite person in the universe, that's all."

"Not at all. You do come on a little strong, though."

"I suppose I do. It hasn't been easy, you know. I've had to fight a lot of resentment."

"Resentment?"

"Yes. I've stepped on your toes a few times. And I know that some members of the crew aren't too happy with me, mostly because I tread on their territory, and nobody really likes to be corrected all the time. It's only natural for people to resent my presence. It would be a little easier, however, if you weren't so hostile."

"Me?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Yes, you. I heard what you called me behind my back. 'Lab rat', wasn't it? 'Has no idea of what to do on a starship'?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I have ears in many strange places. That's beside the point. Anyway, now that I've saved your ship for you, I think we can agree that I'm more than a lab rat."

"I never really saw you as that," Archer said. "However, I think that you don't always realize how you sound. You give good advice, no doubt. And your judgment has been very sound. You've increased efficiency on board by an easy ten percent. And yes, if it hadn't been for you, there's no telling what shape the ship would be in right now. But you have a way of being irritatingly right, if you know what I mean."

She looked away from him for a moment. Tough as it sounded, she knew he was telling the truth. "I know," she finally said, sighing. "I guess I spent a little too much time locked in the lab. But while we're being so honest, how about you stop punishing me for being assigned here? That was Admiral Forrest's idea, not mine."

He looked stunned. "Do you really believe I feel that way?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Actually, nothing could be further from the truth. In fact." He broke off.

"In fact, what?"

He had no idea what he was saying. He felt dizzy, and her proximity was suddenly very disturbing. Taking a deep breath, he considered his next words carefully, and the dizziness passed. "In fact, I think you've made a fine addition to the crew. However, you might want to give Trip a chance to get used to you a little more before you recommend anymore changes to his engines."

Jordan laughed, "Yes, all engineers resent us theorists." She extended her hand. "Pax?"

He took her hand, holding it a trifle longer than necessary. "Pax."


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days brought the continuation of the planetary survey. Yet, Archer reflected as he read the reports in his ready room, none of the information seemed satisfactory. Couldn't anyone do their jobs right? he wondered. Why was the information so incomplete? Why hadn't they explained the strange coloring, for example?

And then there was Jordan. Somehow, she seemed to irritate him most of all. Yet he continually sought her company.

"I've been in space too long," he said, deactivating his monitor. He rose and went to the bridge, still feeling strangely irritated.

"Message for you, Captain," Hoshi greeted him as he sat down. The chair still didn't feel right. Didn't anything work around here?

"What is it, Ensign?" he snapped.

"Dr. Mallory is waiting for you in the main lab. She says she's made an important discovery and would like to see you."

"What, now?"

Hoshi flinched at his tone. "Yes, sir."

"It's always something with her," Archer grumbled, rising and heading for the turbo lift. "Tell her I'm on my way."

"Aye, sir."

The lift doors closed behind him.

"Wow, he sure got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Mayweather commented.

"That's enough, Ensign," Reed snapped.

Archer stepped into the main lab. Jordan was intent on her monitor, but turned with a smile when she heard him come in.

"Good morning, Captain," she said, smiling. "Glad you could make the time. I've got some good news for you."

"About time you had something to report. What is it?"

Her smile faded as she regarded him. "I've discovered the agent that produces the strange coloring we noticed. It's an unusual pigment in response to the solar radiation of the system's primary star."

"You called me down here for that?" he snapped.

"You asked me to inform you immediately." She regarded him closely. "Are you alright?"

"Why is everyone suddenly asking me that?" he exploded. "I'd be fine if everyone would just stop worrying about me and tend to their jobs instead!"

"Jonathan!"

He stopped his ranting as the tone of her voice came through. What had he been saying? "I'm sorry, Jordan," he said, confused. "I don't know what came over me." He passed a hand over his eyes.

"That's alright," she replied, surreptitiously activating her scanner behind her back. "You're probably just tired. After all, we were up late last night. I shouldn't have stayed so long."

"No, I enjoyed the conversation," he replied absently. Why did he feel so strangely? He forced himself to focus on her. "Could you send me your notes on your discovery? I think I'll go to my quarters for awhile."

"Of course."

He turned and left. She brought the scanner from behind her back and studied the results carefully. Then she left for sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sure it's nothing, Doctor," Phlox said. "The captain is probably just exhibiting a normal human response to stress."

"This isn't a normal reaction to stress, at least not for him," Jordan replied. "And that's not all. Take a look at these scans."

Dr. Phlox regarded the scanner she handed him for a long moment. "When did you take these?"

"About five minutes ago."

Phlox activated the view screen next to him. He opened Archer's medical file, comparing it to the results on the scanner. "This is incredible," he said.

"What?"

"His molecular structure is changing. Look at his DNA strands."

Jordan looked closely at the screen. "They're mutating," she said in amazement.

"Yes. Very disturbing."

"What could cause such a thing?"

"I've never encountered anything quite like it."

"It just doesn't make any sense. We've haven't been exposed to any radiation. There isn't anything on Enterprise to account for it, or the rest of the crew would be affected," she said, pacing.

"One would assume so."

"We were only on the planet for a few hours. Others have been on the surface longer. We both cleared decon." She stopped.

Phlox looked at her intently, reaching the same conclusion. "Did you?" he asked softly.

"Do you think?"

"That it's possible we didn't catch all the pathogens in decon? It's a definite possibility. Hold still, please." Phlox passed the scanner over Jordan, then examined the results. "Well, you appear to fine in any case. I see no changes in your genetic structure."

"So it can't be anything from the planet."

"Just a moment. Didn't you say that the captain had been scratched by a plant thorn while you were exploring?"

"Yes, but I scanned the wound myself. There was nothing unusual about it."

"Do you still have a record of that scan?"

"It should be entered in the main database by now."

Phlox returned to the viewscreen and activated Jordan's file. He studied it for a long time, running comparisons with other databanks. Just as Jordan was sure she'd burst with impatience, he looked up and pointed at the screen. "There it is," he said. "Look at the endorphin levels. That may be our culprit."

"Now what?"

"Now we go ask the captain to come in for some tests."


	5. Chapter 5

Restless, Jonathan tried to study the file on his viewscreen. Sensing it was feeding time, Porthos trotted over to Archer's chair and stared at him intently. Finally, he gave a small yip.

"Quiet, Porthos."

Porthos yipped again, louder this time.

"I said be quiet!" Archer caught himself. Why was he so angry? "Sorry, fella. I guess I lost track of time." He rose and filled the food bowl, setting it down on the floor. Porthos trotted up and began eating. "I'm going for a walk, boy. I can't concentrate." He left Porthos to his dinner and headed out in the direction of engineering. He'd check and see how Trip was coming with his latest system modifications. That might settle him down.

As he rounded the next bend, he saw Trip coming towards him. "I was just coming to see you, Cap'n." Trip said.

"And I was coming to see you. How are you coming with realigning those injectors?"

"Realigning the injectors, sir?" Trip asked, puzzled. "Where did you get the idea I was doing that? I came to report on--"

"I ordered you to realign the injectors according to Dr. Mallory's specifications!" Archer interrupted, his temper rising. Didn't anyone know how to follow orders anymore?

"Cap'n, I did that weeks ago. You asked me to look at the main sensor array."

With a cry of rage, Archer sprang at Trip. He grabbed Trip by the front of his uniform and slammed him against the bulkhead. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it!"

Trip grabbed at Archer's hands, trying to force a release, but Archer hooked a foot around his leg and pulled. Trip went down hard, Archer on top of him. "If I can't get discipline one way, I will another!" Archer hissed, raising his fist.

"Jonathan!"

Fist poised, Archer looked up to see who had called his name. Jordan and Phlox were standing in the corridor. "Let him go, Jonathan!" Jordan exclaimed.

Archer looked down, surprised to find he was on top of Trip. He got up, Trip rising slowly behind him. "What happened?" Archer asked in confusion.

"You attacked me, sir," Trip replied. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," Archer responded shakily. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

Archer extended a hand and pulled Trip to his feet.

"Captain, in view of what's happened, I'd like you to come with me to sickbay," Phlox said.

"Sickbay? Why?"

"It's possible that you weren't completely clear when you left decon. I need to conduct further tests."

"Very well," Archer replied, straightening his shoulders. "Let's make this quick, I have a lot to do." He turned back to Trip. "Sorry, Trip."

"Ah, forget it. Just get well."

The medical scans were the longest he had ever experienced. Yet, each time Jonathan thought he'd snap under the weight of his impatience, Jordan would be there. She seemed to sense when he was the most restless, and would relieve his anxiety with flippant comment. As the tests wore on, and Archer began to feel truly frightened, she held his hand. It was if they were on the same wavelength. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, releasing her as Phlox came back to the examination table. He looked concerned.

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"Captain, have you noticed recently any emotional disturbances, before your encounter with Commander Tucker?" Phlox asked gravely.

"Emotional disturbances? No, of course not," he lied. "What's this about?"

"It appears that something is affecting the neurotransmitters in your brain. As a result, some rather specific neurons are not firing."

"Doc, what are you saying?"

Phlox paused, deciding how best to break the news. "The area of your brain that controls your emotions is disintegrating. As a result, you are reverting to primitive behavior. Unless we can stop the process, you will be increasingly unable to control your impulses. Instead, you will react to stimuli in a way more closely resembling animal behavior."

Archer felt himself go cold. "What are you going to do?"

The answer was a long time coming. "I'm not sure, Captain," Phlox said gravely. "Your brain is literally self-destructing. You will find that, over the next few days or even hours, you will be increasingly unable to control your emotions. And even if I find a way to halt the progress," he broke off.

"What will happen?"

"It is possible that you may never recover from this type of brain injury."

Archer tried to absorb the news. His brain was disintegrating? He noticed that Phlox had walked over the communit and activated it. "Sub-commander T'Pol?"

"Yes, Doctor?" T'Pol's voice replied over the speaker.

"The Captain has become medically incapacitated. Therefore, I am using my authority to relieve him of command immediately."

There was a barely perceptible pause before T'Pol responded. "Understood, Doctor. Keep me informed."

"Captain, you may as well be as comfortable as possible," Phlox said, his concern showing plainly in his eyes. "Dr. Mallory, will you settle him in the first bunk? He will need to be confined here."

Jordan shook herself. "I'll, I'll see to it, Doctor," she stammered.

As he settled on the first bunk in sickbay, Archer heard T'Pol's voice over the ship-wide comm. "This is Sub-commander T'Pol. By order of Dr. Phlox, Captain Archer has been relieved of command effective immediately. Therefore, I hereby take command…."


	6. Chapter 6

Cooped up like a criminal! Archer raged to himself.

Forty-eight hours had passed since Jordan had confined him to sickbay. After she had settled him on his bunk, she had left. He gave her a few minutes before trying to leave. That's when he discovered that the sickbay door was locked from the outside.

During those forty-eight hours, it had been like he was two people. One part of him watched objectively as the other part reacted emotionally to every stimulus. His emotions swung in exaggerated highs and lows, yet he was strangely detached from the process. He watched the emotional scene from afar, unable to do anything about it.

But this morning, unbeknownst to Jonathan, the objective part of him died.

How can they do this to me? Jonathan's thought continued. I'm the captain! It's that Vulcan! "I'll show them!" he yelled, heading for the curtain around his bed. He heard the door to sickbay open. Immediately consumed by curiosity, he called out, "Who's there?"

The curtain parted and Jordan entered. "Good evening, Jonathan," she said in that falsely cheerful tone doctors used. "How are you this evening?"

I'd forgotten how beautiful she is, Jonathan thought.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm fine. Stay and talk to me for awhile."

"Actually, I'm here to update my scans, if you don't mind," she replied, pulling a scanner from her thigh pocket.

He sat on the bunk. "Very well," he said. "Do that while you tell me what's going on with my ship."

She noticed the slight emphasis he placed on the "my". She bought herself some time by activating the scanner and moving close enough to begin the scan. Choosing her next words with care, she replied, "Well, we're still conducting our survey of the planet, but with full environmental gear this time. And Dr. Phlox and I are still working on your problem."

Rage erupted in Jonathan! Problem? What problem? It was a plot! He roughly grabbed her shoulders, causing her to drop the scanner as he shook her.

"I'm getting sick of people referring to me as a problem," he hissed. "Let me remind you that I am in command of this vessel. Or is that what's bothering you?" He shook her roughly. She grabbed his arms to maintain her balance.

"Jonathan!" she shouted. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She pulled an arm free and slapped him hard across the face.

He stopped, shocked. He released her immediately. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me. I'm really very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He began wringing his hands as he continued to apologize, tears forming in his eyes. The sight of him in this state broke Jordan's heart. She reached out and caught his hands.

"It's all right, Jonathan," she said gently. "You can stop apologizing. It's all right."

Suddenly, he became very aware of her closeness, her hands on his. He shifted his hands under hers, taking them in his own. "You're very beautiful," he said gently. He raised a hand to stroke her face. "Did you know that?"

"Jonathan-"

Abruptly, he slid his hand behind her head, pulling her into a long kiss. She stood completely still under the onslaught of his lips. Then, suddenly, she returned the kiss, her lips parting under his as he pulled her into his arms. Her arms tightened around him as his lips traced kisses along her neck and his hands reached for the zipper of her uniform.

Jolted back to reality by that move, she pulled away from him and headed for the curtain. He grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go," he pleaded. "I love you."

She turned back, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "No, you don't." She pulled free and fled the sickbay.

Shaken, Archer sat on his bunk. She didn't love him, he thought. He buried his face in his hands and wept.

Just outside sickbay, Jordan leaned against the bulkhead, closing her eyes for a moment. She must regain control, she said to herself. Her feelings were not important right now. How could she have been so stupid! She was a scientist! Besides, she reflected, when she and Phlox found a cure, he'd probably want to forget it had ever happened. If he even remembered in the first place.

She straightened her shoulders, tugged her uniform back into place, and walked back to the lab. Sitting down, she activated her computer screen, but stared at it blankly, not really seeing the data. She looked up when Phlox entered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Mallory. How is our patient tonight?" He looked at her carefully, noticing the strain in her face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," she replied. "His condition is worsening."

"Hmm. A difficult malady for a man of such strong passions," he replied, putting two and two together. "All the more reason to find a cure as soon as possible. And, I think I may have discovered something that might help us." He beckoned her to the microscope.

"Really, Doctor?" she asked, joining him. "What is it?"

"Look closely at the chromosomal factors. Apparently, the plant that scratched him used a venom that contains a very specific neurotoxin. However, rather than causing paralysis, it is causing a violent genetic mutation, which in turn has affected the area of the brain responsible for emotions. The result is the behavior change that we have observed. And it's only going to get worse. In essence, the poison is creating a reverse evolutionary process."

"What possible use would such a venom have? I mean, from an evolutionary standpoint, what's the point?"

"Who can say? In the natural habitat, amongst natural prey, it probably acts as a simple neurotoxin, such as the rattlesnake on your world. But, since human beings aren't natural to the environment, the reaction is quite different. Rather fascinating, actually."

"I'd be a lot more fascinated if it weren't happening to the captain," Jordan replied sourly.

"I didn't mean to imply –"

"Oh, I know you didn't," she interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "And from a strictly scientific standpoint, it is fascinating. Well, now that we know what it is, how do we treat it?"

"There, I am at a loss. Because of the chromosomal changes, the standard antivenins won't work. They won't stop the degeneration process, much less reverse it. And if we can't reverse it, then as I predicted earlier he will need to be permanently relieved as captain."

She looked off to the right for a moment, deep in thought. There was something, but she couldn't remember.

"Dr. Mallory?"

"I thought I remembered something. It seems like there was a way to reverse this kind of damage, but I can't quite remember." She rubbed her eyes.

Phlox looked at her sympathetically. "That's hardly surprising. You haven't rested in quite some time. Why don't you go to bed? Very likely you'll think of it after some sleep. I'll watch over our good captain."

"How can you expect me to sleep now?"

"Doctor's orders." He studied her closely for a moment. "I think I understand. But you can't help him if you're so exhausted that you can't think."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. You and I have spent a great deal of time together since you've joined to crew."

"Well, I'll just have to forget about that right now. You're right, Phlox. I am exhausted. And tired people make mistakes. I'll see you in the morning." She stopped at the door. "You'll let me know if there is any change?"

"You'll be the first. Good night."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan had been asleep for about two hours when she awoke suddenly. Sitting bolt upright in bed, she reached for the light. "Of course!" she exclaimed. Pulling on a robe, she ran from her quarters to the nearest lift. Bursting into sickbay, she called to Phlox.

"What is it?" he asked, emerging sleepily from somewhere in the rear of sickbay.

"I've got it! We should have thought of this sooner. God, what an idiot I am!"

"Slow down," Phlox said. "What have you discovered?"

Jordan took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. "You said the captain's DNA had been altered. Name an organism that exchanges its DNA with the host cell," she said excitedly.

"There are several unusual," Phlox began.

"No, think!" she interrupted. "What the most common organism that fits my description?"

"Why, a virus, of course."

"Precisely!"

Phlox paused for a moment. "Are you suggesting that we infect Captain Archer with a virus to counteract the neurotoxin?"

"Exactly! We use the record of his DNA from prior to infection to code the virus. We then introduce it in his system, where it will then spread, replacing his damaged DNA."

"In order to be successful, we will have to completely suppress his immune system."

"Yes, of course," she replied impatiently. "But can it work?"

"We don't appear to have many options. Let's begin the genetic coding."

They worked through the rest of the night, carefully decoding Archer's DNA sequence from the information stored in his medical record.

"It would be a lot simpler if we had a direct sample to work with," Jordan commented after several hours' work. "Can't we just collect some hair he left in the sink or something?"

"We have no way of knowing which version of the DNA we would be working with," Phlox replied. "Better to be safe."

Work continued.

"You realize that suppressing his immune system is going to be very dangerous," Jordan said much later.

"Yes, but I've had a lot of experience in that area," Phlox replied calmly. "There's no need to worry. I'm sure my Roxillan Blueworms will be very helpful in restoring his immune system when we are finished. Their bile contains a very useful compound for strengthening antibodies."

"Yuck!"

"Don't underestimate the power of natural substances, Doctor Mallory."

"I don't. I just don't have to like the idea."

After fourteen hours of intense labor, Phlox finally looked up from his screen. "I've got it," he sighed.

"Then let's go."

They had anesthetized Jonathan while they worked. His condition had deteriorated greatly since Jordan had left him, responding to their presence with little more than animal growls, and they were afraid he'd injure himself. He awoke, however, after they had placed him in isolation.

"Where am I?" he asked, momentarily lucid and startled by the sight of Jordan in a full isolation suit.

"In isolation in sickbay," Jordan replied.

"Why am I here?"

"We've found what we think is a cure. There are risks involved, however."

He fought to hold onto control a little longer. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to give you a virus that will reprogram your DNA. We need to suppress your immune system to do it, which is why you're in isolation." She smiled at him. "We don't want you catching any nasty germs, do we?"

He snorted, "That'd be all I need."

"Might serve you right," she retorted, yet her banter did little to hide her concern.

"What happens if this doesn't work?"

She looked at him solemnly for a long moment.

"I see," he said.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she said briskly. "After all, I worked on this myself."

"I feel better already."

"Are you ready, Doctor," she spoke into her helmet's communit.

"Proceed," Phlox replied.

Jordan picked up a hypo. "Out you go," she said as she injected him. "Sweet dreams" were the last words Jonathan heard as he sunk into unconsciousness.

"Now the virus, Doctor," Phlox said.

Hesitating just a moment, Jordan picked up the second hypo and injected Archer with it. Then she went through the airlock and joined Phlox at the monitoring station. "How long?" she asked, removing her helmet.

"Shouldn't be too long. Relax, Jordan, I have performed similar procedures before."

"On humans?"

"No. But the procedure is very similar. Ah, there, his temperature is rising just as predicted. Now, we wait and monitor his condition."

Time drug by. T'Pol came into sickbay carrying two cups of coffee. "I thought you might need some refreshment," she said.

"Ah, thank you, Sub-commander," Phlox replied, taking the cups from her and giving one to Jordan.

"What is the captain's condition?"

"He is suffering from a predictable bout of hyperthermia, induced by the virus working in his system," Phlox replied. "His body is undergoing a massive change, side effects are to be expected. However, his genetic code is mutating. We will need a little more time to see if the treatment is successful."

"Judging from the brain scan," Jordan broke in, "the damage has been halted. If the DNA treatment is successful, we should be able to correct the damage. It looks very hopeful."

"I will leave you to your work," T'Pol replied. "Please keep me informed." With that she left the sickbay.

Jordan sipped her coffee and moodily watched the monitors. Suddenly she stiffened. "Phlox, look."

Phlox examined the readings carefully. "His DNA is completely restored. Time for the Roxillan Blueworms to do their job. Would you like to do the honors?"

Mallory hurried into her isolation suit and entered the chamber. Then she injected Archer with the hypo. "Doctor?"

"His immune system has stabilized. Now the final injection should restore complete brain function, and then we can awaken him." Phlox regarded her quietly for a moment as he slid the next hypo into the chamber. "After he awakens, he will be free to leave the isolation chamber, however I would like to have him stay in sickbay for observation. I imagine that he would rather see you before anyone else. I'll be in the lab if you need anything."

"Thank you, Doctor," Mallory replied as Phlox left the room.

Jordan picked up the final hypo and injected Jonathan with it. At first there was no response, then he began to stir. Groaning, he opened his eyes.

"Jonathan?"

"Jordan?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I? Why are you wearing an isolation suit?"

"You're in sickbay. You've been very ill. Do you remember anything?"

He sat up. "A little. I --- Oh my God!" he covered his face with his hands.

"You remember."

"Yeah. Oooh"

"Don't worry. You can honestly blame the illness this time." She pulled herself together. "Well, you seem to have responded to treatment well. You can leave the isolation unit now, and frankly I can't wait to get out of this suit. C'mon, I'll set you up in a bunk in sickbay for the night."

"Jordan," he began, "the things I said."

"Oh, I never pay any attention to what delirious patients say. Come along now," she interrupted, taking his arm, her defensive walls back in place. "You've kept me up long enough. You've been through hell, I haven't slept in two days, and frankly I'm too tired to listen to your self flagellation." She guided him into the main chamber and settled him on a bunk. "Now, be a good boy and settle down, and Dr. Phlox might let Porthos come and see you." With that, she swept out of the room, leaving Jonathan to stare bemusedly after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Archer returned to the bridge.

"Welcome back, Captain," Hoshi said.

"Thank you," he replied as he sat in his chair. "Status?"

"We completed our survey and returned to our search pattern of the Expanse," T'Pol said.

"And?"

"We have enough data to occupy the science department for some time."

"Good. Ensign Mayweather, continue on course. I'll be in my ready room catching up. Sub-commander, you have the bridge," Archer gave orders as he headed for the ready room.

He spent the rest of the day catching up on the reports. He was heartened to see that his crew was able to continue their work efficiently in his absence. A crew should never depend on one person too much, he reflected.

Yet he knew that he had not yet dealt with all the fallout from the adventure. Resolutely, he deactivated his viewscreen and left the ready room.

Jordan had retreated to her quarters to finish her analysis. She was engrossed in her work, analyzing the genetic structure of the neurotoxin when the door chime interrupted her. "Come in," she called. The door opened behind her. "Just set the report down, thanks, I'll look at it later," she said without turning.

"I didn't bring a report."

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed in surprise, standing to face him. "I didn't know it was you."

"I thought I'd drop in. See how your work was coming."

"Fine," she replied. "I was just analyzing the neurotoxin that infected you. Nasty little compound."

"I can vouch for that."

"Yes."

Conversation stopped and an awkward silence filled the cabin. Archer cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I just came by to thank you," he said.

"Just doing my job. After all, it'd cost Star Fleet a lot to replace you," Jordan retreated into the familiar defense of humor.

"Thanks," he said wryly, then he sobered abruptly. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that incident in sickbay."

"Please don't, Jonathan," she interrupted. "You have nothing to explain."

"No, I'd like to. I don't really remember all that happened, but if I offended you in any way, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure what you think may have happened."

"But what about?" he began, then broke off. He studied her face for a long moment.

"What about what?"

"But didn't I?" He stopped, confused by her blank expression. "It was nothing, I guess. Forget I said anything." He straightened, formality now coloring his tone. "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night," she replied as he left the room. The door swished closed behind him. "My love," she murmured to the closed door. Then, with a heavy sigh, she turned back to her terminal.

The End

Coming soon: "What Memory Remembers", part three of the triology.


End file.
